warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 12
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 11 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 13}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 12. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Maispfote *Dunkelstreif *Brombeerjunges *Bernsteinjunges *Tigerstern Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Riesenstern *Goldblüte *Graustreif *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schneejunges *Grauteich *Nebelfuß (nicht namentlich) *Steinfell (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube (im Original eigentlich Schülerbau) **WindClan-Territorium **Baumgeviert **SchattenClan-Lager Tiere *Fuchs *Hund *Habicht Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Große Versammlung *Clanränge: Anführer, Schüler, Junges, Mentor, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag, Mond, Sonnenuntergang Wissenswertes *Seite 147: "Feuerherz schlich durch das Lager, (...)" - Statt schlich müsste es "trabte/trottete schnell/flink aus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von padded swiftlyout of the camp ist (vgl. Seite 128 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 147: Der Satz "(...) he must challenge her orders or watch the destruction of his Clan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Entweder er forderte ihre Befehle heraus oder er sah dabei zu, wie sein Clan zerstört wurde.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sollte er ihren Befehlen gehorchen und zusehen, wie sein Clan unterging?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 128 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 148: Der Schülerbau wird fälschlicherweise mit Kinderstube übersetzt (vgl. Seite 128 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 148: "(...) den Geruch des DonnerClans." - Statt des DonnerClans müsste es "von DonnerClan-Katzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von scent of ThunderClan cats ist (vgl. Seite 129 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 148: Der Satzrest "(...), can't you?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 129 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 149: Bernsteinjunges wird fälschlicherweise als getigert beschrieben. *Seite 149: Der Satz "A burst of outrage shook Fireheart." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein Wutausbruch erschütterte Feuerherz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Voller Wut hätte Feuerherz fast aufgejault." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 130 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 150: "(...) Treffen von langer Hand geplant war." - Logikfehler: Die Katzen wissen nicht, was Hände sind. *Seite 153: Tigersterns Anrede "Fireheart." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 134 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 154: "Bernsteinjunges wimmerte leise, (...)" - Statt Bernsteinjunges müsste es "eines der Jungen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von One of the kits let out a whimper ist (vgl. Seite 134 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...), Darkstripe." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 134 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 154: Der Satzrest "(...) and shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 134 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 154: Der Satz "Work hard, and I shall be proud of you." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Arbeitet hart und ich werde stolz auf euch sein..") wurde im Deutschen mit "MAcht weiter so, dann werde ich sehr stolz auf euch sein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 135 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 155: "Nur sein Blick sorgte dafür, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Blick müsste "wissender" stehen, da im Original die Rede von his knowing expression ist (vgl. Seite 135 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 155: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart knew, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 136 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 12nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 12 Kategorie:Verweise